1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo camera, a vehicle driving assistance device comprising the same, and a vehicle, and more particularly, to a stereo camera capable of acquiring a disparity map and an RGB image, a vehicle driving assistance device comprising the same, and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that allows a user who rides therein to drive the apparatus in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be an automobile.
Meanwhile, for convenience of the user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle is provided with, for example, various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, for example, various devices for user driving convenience are being developed.
In particular, up to now, vehicle safety control for preventing accidents while driving a vehicle has been conducted by a driver. However, human recognition ability is restrictive in vehicle safety control under various driving conditions. In particular, when a driver recognizes a front obstacle slightly late while driving on an expressway, a major accident may be caused. Even when a vehicle travels at a low speed, it is difficult to avoid an obstacle which suddenly appears. Efforts for coping with such problems and manufacturing a safer vehicle have been made and a representative method thereof includes an obstacle detection method using an image.
As the obstacle detection method using the image, 2D camera technology of sensing the shape of an object using only one image and performing vehicle safety control cannot easily and accurately acquire information on a distance from the object. Therefore, it is difficult to use this technology in vehicle safety control while a vehicle travels at a high speed.